Play Me a Song
by Arianna Bennett
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been overshadowed by her older siblings. She decides to do something about it. She decides to excel in Muggle music.
1. The Plan and the Beginning

A/N: This story is supposed to take place around Ginny's 5th or 6th year at Hogwarts. It was jsut an idea that was floating through my head. Hope you like it. I'll try to finish it eventually.

****  
  
Ginevra Weasley, also know as Ginny, was the youngest of the seven Weasley kids; and she was the only girl. She had always seemed to fall in their shadows. Ginny decided to do something about it, She was going to excel somewhere where the others had not even ventured to go. She was going to delve into muggle music.

Her first step was to excelling in muggle music was going to be to ask her best friend (and muggle-born) Hermione Granger about muggle music. " 'Mione! I've got a question!" Ginny yelled through the Gryffindor girl's dorms. "I might just have an answer." Hermione answered, stepping into Ginny's dorm. 

"I was hoping that you'd say that." Said Ginny, beckoning Hermione to sit down on the bed. "I want to know about muggle music."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I think I want to learn how to sing and play it. I was think about maybe learning to play the guitar."

"Oh, that'll be fun, but hard. We should set up a trip to muggle London on our next break to see about getting you a guitar and some music. You should probably listen to some of the music before you start playing and writing your own. We can get you a CD player and some CDs. We can probably charm them so that they'll work in Hogwarts."

"That'll be awesome! When's our next break?"

"I don't think there is one until Christmas. You can come and stay at my house. Ron and Harry will probably stay here, so you can surprise them after break."

Ginny couldn't wait until Christmas Break. The months crawled by for her. Finally, the holidays arrived and Ginny packed her stuff and prepared for her stay at Hermione's house.

"I can't wait. I've never stayed in a muggle house before. I just can't believe that this is going to work." Ginny babbled to Hermione as they rode the Hogwarts Express the King's Cross Station.

"Mum is going to take us shopping in a few days and we can get the stuff you want and maybe some new clothes."

"Sounds like fun. I can hardly wait."

As they entered Hermione's house, Ginny's jaw dropped in shock. All the muggle gizmos and gadgets had her amazed. _I wish I had taken muggle studies. Then I'd know what all this stuff was._ Ginny thought to herself. "I'll show you to my room." Said Hermione breaking into Ginny's thoughts. The girls headed up some stairs and into Hermione's room. There had to be at least a thousand books in there. She practically had a small library. Her bed was under the window and across the room as a stereo system. Ginny set her stuff down and headed over to the stereo, staring at it intently. From what Hermione said, it should be playing music. Hermione laughed and headed over to join Ginny at the stereo. She fiddled with some knobs and buttons and put a few CDs in and soon the stereo was indeed playing music. Ginny fell in love with the music right away. Hermione had diverse taste when it came to music and Ginny loved ALL over it. Every last bit of it. She could find the beat and rhythm after only a few seconds of the song. The lyrics were a little harder, but that was okay. She could not wait to get started. A few days latter, Hermione, Ginny, and Hermione's mom were wandering around muggle London. Hermione was leading the way towards what she said was a really great music store. Her mother looked puzzled and muttered something about, " Her father always takes her shopping for things like this." However, her father had had to work today and could not take them. Finally, after much wandering, Hermione had found the store she had been searching for. 

They went inside and Ginny found her jaw again about a foot off the ground. There were instruments of all kinds and all the paraphernalia to go with them. There were also rows upon rows of CDs of music of all kinds. There were book on how to play various instruments, and sheet music of all kinds. Ginny couldn't believe all of it. She didn't know where to start.  
"I suggest you start with picking out a guitar and some books on how to play." Hermione suggested helpfully. "I'll do that. Which one do I wanna get?" Ginny said marching up to the guitars and inspecting each of them.

" I think an acoustic would be best." Hermione said helpfully. After mush debating, Ginny found am acoustic guitar that suited her tastes, the paraphernalia to go with it, and some books on how to play. She then made her way over the CDs and picked out several and a CD player. Ginny paid for all her goodies and left ecstatic from the store. 

"I vote we get lunch and then go clothes shopping." Hermione suggested.

"Here, Here." Was all her mother said. They stopped at a nice little muggle fast food place, at lunch and then preceded to go clothes shopping.

"I could use a new wardrobe to go with my new hobby."

"Definitely, plus I could use a few new clothes." After they had raided several stores, tried on gazillions of outfits, and completely worn Hermione's mother out, they had several new outfits. Ginny had slightly punk looking clothes, while Hermione had opted for preppy, but conservative. Their choices in clothing suited both of their personalities.  
"Wait until Ron and Harry see us. They won't know what hit them." Ginny said giggling as they stepped into the Granger's house.  
"No they won't." Hermione agreed. "Let's see about trying out that new guitar of yours. If your good, you can probably learn a few songs before the break is over." by the end of the break, Ginny had mastered some very simple songs on her guitar, and had most of her new CDs memorized. Hermione had found a charm to use on the CD player once they were back at school so that it would play at Hogwarts.


	2. The Lightbulb

**A/N:** Here is Chapter two!!!! Just so you all know, I do not personally play the guitar, but I do sing in my church's choir. If any of my info. concerning the guitar is wrong, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Anyway...On with the show!!!

By the time the after Christmas term had started, Ginny was still trying to learn 'Mary Had a Little Lamb.' _Yeesh. This is harder than I thought it would be. I think I'll get it eventually._ Ginny thought as she sat practicing on her bed in the Gryffindor girl's dorm. _I will get this. She thought resolutely as she struggled through the song. I wonder who could help me? Hermione said she never played an instrument, and I don't know any other muggle-borns. I guess I'll just keep working on it.  
_  
Ginny's decision to work hard on her music began to show in her grades. They were slipping slightly. Not quite enough to get her i trouble, but just enough for the teachers to notice.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, You are aware that your grades are falling?" Professor McGonagall asked her one day after class.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll get my mind back on classes and work to get them back up." Ginny replied.  
  
"Good." Professor McGonagall said as way of dismissal.  
  
_Okay, a little more classes and less music. I think I can do that.  
_Several weeks later, Ginny's grades were back up and she had finally found the 'key' to playing the guitar. She finally understood all the things that the books had been teaching her.  
  
Ecstatically, she hollered for Hermione while running down the stairs and into the common room.  
  
"Hermione!!! I got it now. Come listen!!" Ginny flopped down on one of the couches and got her guitar ready.  
  
"Ginny, do you realize that it is three o'clock in the morning?" Hermione asked sleepily while trudging down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, but I know how to play now. I really have it now. Please Listen to at least one song, and then you can go back to bed."  
  
"Fine, but just this once." Hermione said settling down in an armchair across form Ginny.

_"When the last eagle flies Over the last crumbling mountain And the last lion roars At the last dusty fountain In the shadow of the forest Though she may be old and worn They will stare unbelieving At the Last Unicorn  
  
When the first breath of winter Through the flowers is icing And you look to the north And a pale moon is rising And it seems like all is dying And would leave the world to mourn In the distance hear her laughter It's the Last Unicorn I'm alive... I'm alive  
  
When the last moon is cast Over the last star of morning And the future is past Without even a last desperate warning Then look into the sky where through The clouds a path is formed Look and see her how she sparkles It's the Last Unicorn I'm alive... I'm alive."  
_  
Hermione applauded, looking slightly stunned.  
  
"Ginny, that was amazing, especially since you just learned how to play."  
  
"I'm glad that you said that. You see, I have a couple of songs that I'm working on and once I've got them down, I'm going to start busking in the halls between classes."  
  
Hermione's eyes were opened quite wide as she watched Ginny head back up the stairs.  
  
**A/N:** The song is from the movie The Last Unicorn. If you have any suggestions for songs for Ginny to sin, let me know, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
